Dream Boy
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: Bella has a very odd dream one night. She's in Forks and meets an amazing boy named Edward! She loves him, but he's only in her mind, right? Then she meets the beautiful Alice Brandon, whose half-brother looks a lot like her dream-boy... All Human
1. Dreams?

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**1. Dreams?**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Since when did I ever own Twilight? If I did, believe me, you all would know by now.

* * *

It was twilight again. Bella sat on the porch of her father's house, staring into the distance, when seven dark shapes appeared on the edge of the woods. The people who walked out were deathly pale with dark butterscotch eyes and moved with the grace of a jungle cat. 

For some reason, she didn't find it odd when they approached her and introduced themselves as the Cullens. The two oldest-looking ones -- but not old, oh no -- were Carlisle and Esme. The two blondes were Jasper and Rosalie. The big one was Emmett, the small, pixie-like one Alice. The last male had wonderful bronze hair and instantly captured her attention. He was Edward.

It also didn't seem odd when they told her that they were vampires who only drank animal blood. Bella didn't pay much attention, though; Edward was way too distracting. She did know that she heard this explanation somewhere before, at least.

She decided to call his name. "Edward..." He gazed at her with those topaz eyes and came closer...

And then she woke up.

* * *

Bella crawled out of bed that morning with a pounding headache, desperately in need of asprin, and in a wonderfully cheery mood. Her hair was a mess, a brown haystack on top of her head. Her eyes looked red-rimmed and cloudy and her pale skin seemed flushed with sleep. She shook her head and jumped into the shower. 

When she finally emmerged, she felt much better. Her headache had been reduced to a mild throbbing and her hair looked a lot neater. She brushed through it, blowdried it quickly, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. When she entered her kitchen, Jasper was already in it.

"Jasper, why do you raid my apartment when you have your own with its own kitchen and appliances?"

Jasper shrugged and ruffled his little sister's recently-done hair. "Because you cook amazing chocolate chip pancakes, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes, but got started on the pancakes her brother had hinted at wanting. "So, Jazz... I had this really weird dream last night."

Her brother looked only mildly interested as he sat down on the table and put his head in his hands. "Please, go on."

"Well, see, I was a teenaged girl in Forks, Washington, where we grew up, remember? Well, these seven people came out of the woods and they were really pale and beautiful and it was just really weird. The oddest thing was that you, Emmett, and Rose were there, too! You were three of the vampires! The other four I didn't know, but they did have names -- Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. And Edward was... wow. He was so amazing, Jasper! I think I have fallen in love with a person in my head." She laughed slightly. "But anyway, just as he was about to come closer to me, I woke up! Ugh. It frustrated me so much!"

Jasper laughed. "It's alright, Bella. And you know, you're bound to fall in love with something of your own creation. After all, _you _created it, so it was made to be perfect in your eyes." Jasper was a psychologist, and it showed.

"Whatever, Jazz," Bella stated. "Here, pancakes are done." She handed him the plate that was piled high with chocolate chip pancakes. She took her own plate, with a considerably smaller stack, and sat down next to her brother. "Are you and Emmett coming over tonight for movie night? It is Saturday, after all."

Jasper took a quick bite and swallowed before answering. "Yeah, we are. Emmett is bringing Rose, and I was thinking... Well, I met this amazing girl the other day and I was wondering if I could bring her."

Bella grinned and asked, "Are you two dating? What's her name? What does she do?"

"Well... yes, we kind of are dating. Her name is Alice Brandon, and she's a fashion designer."

Standing up, Bella took her plate out into the living room. "Oh, a fashion designer? That's new." Jasper usually dated girls who went into intellectual careers, more like doctors or -ologists of some sort.

"Exactly," Jasper stated, following his sister. "That's why I wanted to see what she was like. And she's wonderful, Bells. She's just great."

_He sounds really hooked,_ Bella thought with a smile. "Yes, you can bring her, Jasper. I would love to meet this Alice Brandon."

Jasper grinned and hugged Bella. "Thanks, Bells." The two then sat down to finish off their breakfast before Bella had to leave for work and Jasper had to go find Alice.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you think so far? Good? I would love to know what you all think of the first (short) chapter! In a review! xD 

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_03.10.08_


	2. Little Mary Alice

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**2. Little Mary Alice**_

* * *

"Jazz, stop that!" Bella froze in pulling on her sweatshirt when she heard the new voice. Who was that? The voice was definitely female and soprano, but it was sweet and lovely. She finished dressing and pulled on some slippers before leaving her room. 

Jasper was standing in the doorway with a tiny, pixie-like woman in his arms. Her hair was pitch black and spiked up dangerously. She wore extremely fashionable and beautiful clothes that didn't look to be made by any specific designer. She seemed to be under five-foot in height, so Jasper towered over her. It was cute, though, and made Bella smile.

"Is this the amazing Alice Brandon I've been hearing about?" Bella asked, getting the attention of the couple.

Alice grinned and danced over to Bella. "Ah, Bella!" she exclaimed, wrapping her thin arms around her boyfriend's sister. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed both of Bella's cheeks. "It's so great to meet you! I have heard some wonderful things from Jazz about you." Bella smiled back. Alice seemed like she would make a great friend.

"This outfit is so cute, Alice," Bella said, fingering the shirt of the girl that was still wrapped around her. "Where did you get it?"

The woman jumped away and spun in a circle for Bella. "I made it! Isn't it great?!"

"Wow." Bella couldn't think of anything else to say. "It's amazing..."

Jasper interrupted then. "I'm glad you two are getting along," he said, "but we should start making the snacks before Emmett and Rose come. You know that those two like to start the movie almost right away, and Rose likes to have food ready for her."

Bella rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, we should get started."

Half an hour later, they had popcorn and Rice Krispy bars made and cans of soda ready to take. Someone knocked loudly and then opened the door, barrelling through.

"Jasper! Bells!" a booming voice exclaimed. The voice fit the huge, body-builder figure of the man who had entered. His dark hair was a curly mop on top of his head. A beautiful, model-like woman walked in after him, her golden hair looking perfect and her body flawless.

Bella laughed and hugged the man. "Emmett! Hey!" She was squeezed briefly into a tight hug before he let go. She hugged Rosalie, too. "How have you two been?"

"Great!" Emmett said, closing the door and heading into the living room where they always watched movies. The food was already out. He jumped onto the loveseat, pulling Rose down with him, who laughed. "Hey, is that Alice?" The big man pointed to the girl on Jasper's arm.

"Yes, I'm Alice!" she exclaimed, grinning and waving madly. "You have got to be Emmett, Jasper's best friend!"

Emmett laughed. "Yes, I am the amazing Emmett!" Jasper, Bella, and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Let's start the movie," Bella suggested, pulling over the DVD. She stuck it in and they all settled down, Emmett and Rose still on the loveseat, Jasper and Alice on the couch, and Bella on the armchair.

When the movie was almost over, Bella looked over at the other four. Alice and Jasper were asleep, cuddled up together. Emmett's head was in Rose's lap and they were both snoring softly.

Bella sighed and stood up to go to her bed. She had felt left out tonight. When it had been her, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, she was able to hang out with Jasper when Rose and Emmett got a little too coupley. Now that Jasper had a girlfriend, though...

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for him, because she was. She was very excited that Jasper had someone now, someone who seemed great and loving and lovable. She didn't want her brother to lose that any time soon. She just felt so... distanced now.

Bella crawled under her covers and brought them up to her chin. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed again of Edward and the Cullens.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning with a realization. She had dreamt what Alice looked like before she'd even met her. How weird was that? Maybe she had seen the girl somewhere and her subconscience had remembered it. 

She got out of bed and walked sleepily into the next room. Emmett and Rose were still asleep, but Jasper and Alice were up and about. Alice was in the kitchen and cooking something that smelled amazing.

"What are you cooking?" Bella asked, sitting down on a chair. It was nice to not have to cook breakfast for a change.

Alice grinned. "Just some blueberry pancakes. Jasper said that you make wonderful chocolate chip ones, but I figured a change of flavor couldn't do too much harm." Bella smiled back.

"Hey." Bella looked back up at Alice when she called her again. "You want to come shopping with me later today? I can buy some fabrics and get your measurements and make some outfits that would look just _beautiful _on you!"

Bella smiled again. "Yeah, I'll go with." She didn't like shopping much, but she wanted to make Alice happy, and the girl seemed nice, too. She didn't want to disappoint her.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. She then set a plate of steaming blueberry pancakes in front of Bella, who liked her lips and dug in.

* * *

Alice had dressed Bella up in a shirt fancier than Bella would've worn usually -- anything was fancier than the t-shirts she usually wore -- and a pair of nice, dark skinny jeans. She had Bella put on a pair of brown boots and then did her hair and makeup. They then left, Alice insisting that they drive in Bella's big, sturdy Trail Blazer instead of her own bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. 

"Why couldn't we take your car?" Bella asked. "It's a very nice car."

Alice shrugged. "Because my trunk isn't big enough."

And that was that.

The two arrived at the mall sooner than Bella would have liked. Alice got out and dragged her new friend inside, heading into the first fabric store she saw. Finding no suitable fabric, they continued on until Alice found something she wanted to use for Bella. Then they went to go buy shoes to go with the outfits Alice wanted to make, along with purses and accessories. And then they went back to the fabric stores to look for more fabric because Alice had an "amazingly awesome idea" and they had to get shoes, a purse, and accessories for that one, too.

By the time they left, Bella had lost quite a bit of money, even though Alice had insisted on paying for most of it, claiming that she had more than she knew what to do with.

They piled the many bags into the trunk and backseats of the Trail Blazer and then left the parking lot. "Turn here," Alice instructed. "I want you to meet someone before we go back to your apartment." Bella did as she was told and soon was directed to turn into a driveway. Alice got out and Bella followed. They reached the front door and rang the doorbell.

The person who opened the door made Bella's jaw fall open in shock.

Edward Cullen from her dream!

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! A cliffy! xD I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. It also gives me something to want to write next. I don't think I'll be updating for a couple of days yet, as I don't have the next chapter written, but we'll see what I can do. 

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_03.11.08_


	3. Edward Masen?

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**3. Edward... Masen?**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with those books.

* * *

Bella was sure that she looked like an idiot, standing there and gaping at Edward, but she couldn't get her mouth to close. He was also looking at her, but it was more of a look that asked, "Are you insane...?" 

Alice finally reached over and closed her jaw for her. "Listen, I understand my brother is gorgeous," she said laughingly, "but you need to get that shocked look off your face. And his name is Edward. Edward Masen. He's only my half-brother."

Bella blinked and looked over at her new friend, her eyes still wide. "No, Alice, I had a dream! And Edward was in it! Except... he was Edward Cullen! And you were there, too! And I had this dream before I met either of you! You still looked exactly as you do now, though!"

The pixie-girl stared at Bella for a moment before grinning. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "It's like... prophetic! Dude, I wish I was like that!"

The other two rolled their eyes and then Edward said, "Why don't you ladies come inside? I was just about to make myself a late lunch, but I have enough supplies to accomodate you two. How does Mexican sound?"

Bella and Alice nodded and Edward stepped aside to let them inside. "Take off your shoes at the door," he said automatically. They did as told and then were led into the living room by him. "You can do whatever you want, watch TV, take a nap, read a book... Just enjoy yourselves." He grinned and Bella was mesmerized. That crooked grin was beautiful.

Edward left the room and Alice turned on the TV, kicking her feet up on the table. "Hmm... oh! Project Runway!" She smiled and bounced in her seat. Bella rolled her eyes and went in the direction Edward had gone. She found him in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked politely. "I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan. Alice never told you my name, and I didn't think about it." She smiled sheepishly.

Edward grinned back and pulled out an onion and a tomato. "Yeah, you want to dice these for me, please?" He handed her a knife.

"Sure." Bella was careful to avoid her fingers and pay rapt attention to what she was doing. She had had bad experiences with knifes. "So what do you do, Edward? Your job?"

Edward smiled slightly as he browned the meat. "I'm a pediatric oncologist. I work with kids that have cancer."

"That's sweet," Bella said sincerely. "Does it ever make you sad or anything? I mean, you can't heal everyone."

The man's smile fell a bit. "It does make me sad, sometimes. I hate to lose patients. It's the worst thing that can ever happen."

Bella decided to change the topic, seeing that it was making him a bit uncomfortable. "Did you have to go through a lot of training to go into pediatric oncology?"

"Yes, a ton," Edward said, his smile returning. "School took forever to get through, but look where I am now! I got a recommendation from my uncle -- he's also in pediatrics, but a cardiologist -- and got my first job as a pediatric oncologist at the hospital here."

"That's good. I always heard the medical school sucks."

Edward laughed, a sound that made Bella grin. She had made him laugh! And what a wonderful laugh it was. "It does suck. Horribly. But it was worth it."

"I can tell." Bella set down her knife, as she was now done with the dicing. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not to cook," Edward said, "but you can stay in here and keep me company, if you'd like." He grinned at her.

Her answering smile was almost as big. "Of course I'll stay."

"So what do you do, Bella?"

Bella picked up a spoon and played with it. "I'm an editor at a publishing company in the city. It's a very fun job. I've always loved English and editing, and now I get to read and edit as my job!"

Edward chuckled. "English was never my strong suit. What did you major in in college, then?"

"English, obviously." They shared a laugh.

Alice interrupted them at that moment, asking if the food was done yet. "No, Alice," Edward stated. "You can wait for another half hour, can't you?"

The girl groaned and grabbed her stomach dramatically, claiming that she was dying of hunger. Her brother rolled his eyes and pushed her from the room, giving Bella apologetic looks.

"Sorry about that," he said when he came back. "She gets to be a bit of a pest sometimes."

Bella smiled. "It's okay. She's funny, and really nice. And she's dating my brother, Jasper. She's good for him, I think. What more could I want?"

"Someone a lot calmer." They laughed again.

The food was done sooner than they liked, however, and they all sat down to eat at the kitchen table. Edward was a bit fussy with where they ate; he didn't want to take the chance of getting food on his carpet. Both girls understood, but they still thought it was a little OCD.

"Well, Alice and I need to get going," Bella said when they were done. "We told Jasper we'd be back by four. It's past that, now. Thank you for the food, though, Edward. It was wonderful." As were you, she failed to add.

Edward stood up and followed them to the door. "You're welcome to come over any time," he said with a smile. "May I take you out to dinner sometime?"

Alice smirked and waved, exiting and leaving the two alone. "That would be great," Bella said, grinning.

"How does this Wednesday sound? Seven?"

Bella pulled on her shoes. "It sounds perfect. I'll be ready at seven. See you then, Edward." She waved and followed Alice out the door.

When she got into the car, the pixie-girl was in a panic about the date already. "Ah! Bella, we need to find you something to wear! Oh, I know! You can wear that amazing black dress we just bought with those heels and that clutch... Yes! And I'll have to come over and do your makeup and hair and everything and help you out so that the outfit looks just right! And then we'll have to -- "

"Alice," Bella interrupted. "Breathe. We have a few days yet. And all of that sounds great. Come over to get me ready whenever. I have Wednesdays off."

Alice grinned and nodded. When they reached the apartment, she bounded from the car and into Jasper's arms, babbling about how Bella had gotten a date with her _amazing_ brother, Edward Masen, and how they were such a perfect couple and how the date would be just "fabulous."

Jasper smiled patiently at his girlfriend and waited out the rant. When she was finally done, he turned to Bella and asked, "So when do I get to meet this amazing Edward Masen?"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? None of the above? xD Tell me in a review! 

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_03.13.08_


	4. What!

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**4. What?!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with the series. 

Note: Yes, this chapter is supposed to be uber-short. No, it's not a filler. It's for the plot. It's important.

* * *

Alice had Bella all dressed up and fancy for her date with her half-brother. She had insisted that Bella wear much more makeup than she would usually wear and even put some weird concealer stuff on her that Alice said Bella didn't really need, but still wanted to put on "just in case." 

When the hyper pixie-girl was finished, Bella felt like she was ready to drop from exhaustion. It was only six-thirty!

Edward pulled into the parking lot of Bella's apartment building. Bella waved to Alice and Jasper, who were raiding her apartment for the night to watch some movies (ha, yeah right) before rushing out the door.

When she reached the car, Edward was yelling into his phone. In fact, he was so loud, that Bella could hear him even from outside the car. "No, Tanya, I'm not -- ...No! This is not... Tanya! Shut up! No, that's not what I meant! I'm not; I already said that! ...Ugh! I'm hanging up, Tanya! ... Then stop accusing me of things that aren't true!" He slammed the phone shut.

Bella had a look of complete and utter destruction when he looked up to see her there. He had... a girlfriend...? So then... why had he asked her out? Edward saw her devastation and opened his door, his mouth already open and with, Bella assumed, an excuse ready.

"Don't," was all she said. Then she turned and ran back inside the building, leaving Edward standing there.

Bella walked back inside the apartment, tears streaming down her cheeks unnoticed. Alice and Jasper saw, though, and immediately began asking her what was wrong. Bella just held up a hand to quiet them and trudged into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

He had a girlfriend! Bella sniffled and collapsed onto her bed, now sobbing hysterically. She had really liked him! She had been looking forward to their date, hoping that they could become more than just friends...

That wasn't possible, though, was it? Because he already had someone who he was more-than-just-friends with.

She curled up on top of her covers, her face buried in a pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is supposed to be really, really short, as I said up there in the note below the disclaimer. No, it's not a filler, because it's important to the plot and all. Just... go with it. xD 

The next chapter will for-sure be longer. This is just here. It is important, though! So leave a review, please!

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_03.15.08_


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**5. The Truth Comes Out**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters associated with those books.

* * *

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was still very upset. Her mind had cleared a bit, though, and she was able to think more. Why had she been so upset about Edward? She hadn't known him for very long at all, and she didn't have much of a reason to be so upset.

When she voiced these concerns to Alice after she had told her what had happened, the girl had shrugged. "Well, you did tell me about that dream and Jasper said that you thought you'd fallen in love with the Edward in the dream. Maybe my brother is just so much like the one in the dream that you felt crushed."

Another odd thing was, though, that Alice had never heard that Edward had a girlfriend, and they told each other everything.

Bella sat on the couch all that day, moping. She was occasionally brought chocolates or apple juice from Alice or Jasper -- more often than not, Jasper, as Alice had to go off to work -- as she watched sad, sappy love stories.

Two more days of this, and Alice had had enough.

"Isabella Marie! You are not heartbroken enough to sit around for three whole freaking days without even taking a shower! You are going to get up off this couch, get into the shower, wash your hair and body, get out and get dressed, and then we are going shopping! Hop to it, little missy!"

No matter how small Alice was, Bella was still afraid of her, so she did as she was told. She trudged into the bathroom and started the water. Within half an hour, she was done and pulled into a robe by Alice, who quickly set to doing her hair. Another forty-five minutes later, they were in Bella's car again, driving to the mall.

"You know, Bella," Alice said after a few moments of silence, "I've been thinking."

Bella laughed humorlessly. "That's dangerous. You should stop."

"Bella, shut up. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe this girl isn't his girlfriend. Maybe you just assumed..."

"Alice, it was pretty obvious."

"Just tell me what her name was. He said her name, didn't he?"

Bella sighed. "It was Tanya. The name he called her was Tanya."

Alice giggled, and was soon full-out laughing. She had to pull the car over because she was laughing so hard. "B-Bell... Bella...! Tanya's... Tanya's not his... She would never be...! Ha, his girlfriend!"

Bella stared at her friend for a moment before gasping. "Alice, what are you saying?!"

It took a few more moments, but Alice was able to stop laughing enough to explain it to Bella. "Tanya has been friends with Edward since elementary school. They went out once, and Tanya left him. For a girl. She's been a full-blown lesbian ever since. They would never go out again! Those two are just friends, and never will be anything else."

"...What?!"

"Yeah, that Tanya he was talking to wasn't his girlfriend. Just his friend. Who so happens to be a girl."

Bella sat still for a minute, letting this process in her mind. Then she scrambled into Alice's purse for her friend's cell phone. "I need to call Edward! You have his number, don't you?!"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Speed dial 3."

Nodding, Bella held down the number "3" and it began to ring. She waited impatiently for him to pick up, and when he did, she instantly began babbling.

"Oh, my God, Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize! I never stopped to think of the possibilities and I overreacted without even trying to listen to your side of the story and I was so stupid and -- "

"Bella. Shush." She instantly quieted. "It's okay. I understand. I was talking to a girl on the phone, and it sounded like she was my girlfriend. I assume you're calling now because Alice told you the whole Tanya deal?" Bella said yes. "Well, she was making fun of me because she was assuming that I was going to sleep with you after that date. I was telling her that I wasn't going to, and then she was accusing me of being a man-whore and sleeping with every girl I laid eyes on. I then told her it wasn't true, and I hung up. That was what you heard."

Bella sniffed, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's alright, Bella. Would you like to try another date? Say tonight?"

"That sounds great. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. And this time, not while I'm on the phone." They both laughed and said goodbye, hanging up.

Alice cheered. "So when is the date?"

"Tonight, seven o'clock."

"Oh, my God! We need to buy you a new dress! Fast!"

And that was how Alice convinced Bella to buy that cute little dark blue number. It had a V-neck with a low back, and it reached her knees with a bit of a flare. She was going to wear silver heels with it that Alice had picked out.

"Ugh, heels," Bella had said.

"You are going to be fine," Alice assured her. "If you start to fall, Edward will catch you."

And that was how Alice convinced Bella to buy those strappy silver heels.

Later that day, Alice was finished with Bella's hair and make-up and the dress and shoes were put on, partnered with a silver clutch that Alice had produced last minute. Bella was now fidgeting with a curl that hung over her shoulder, while Alice kept giving her random dating advice.

There was a knock on the door and Bella took a deep breath before going over to the door and pulling it open.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoorah for new chapters! I decided to write this just now, and now I have to clean, and it sucks. xP But that's what I get, I suppose! Such wonderful rewards, huh? Not. xD

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_04.27.08_


	6. Date With a Gentleman

**Dream-Boy**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**6. Date with a Gentlemen**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, etc.

* * *

Edward stood at the door of my apartment, looking amazing in black dress pants and a white shirt. In his hands he held a small bouquet of tigerlilies -- my favorite. He must have talked to Jasper.

I accepted the flowers with a large smile, and his answering grin was dazzling. I handed the bouquet to Alice, who said she would put them in a vase for me, and then took the arm that Edward held out for me.

He led me out to his car, and held open the passenger door for me. I smiled up at him before getting in. I seemed to be smiling a lot tonight. I buckled myself in and then Edward was in the car, buckled, and starting it.

"So where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Edward chuckled. "I'm not telling you. It's going to be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

Despite the fact that many people had said that before him and it hadn't been true, I believed him. I suppose I trusted him enough to hope that this would be a good surprise for once in my life.

We drove. And drove. And drove. And drove some more. "Edward, how far are we going?"

"It's about an hour away. Just calm down, Bella. I know what I'm doing."

He finally parked the car. We were at the end of a small, poorly-paved road, right in front of a gathering of trees. There were no trails going into the trees; it was a complete dead end.

"Um, Edward? What are we doing?"

The bronze-haired man got out of the car and came to my side, opening the door for me. I stepped out, and he said, "We're going to walk for a bit."

I looked at him, my eyes wide and fearful. We were going to walk... through the forest? "Are you insane?" I asked him. He just laughed and guided me into the trees.

It was only a short walk, maybe five or ten minutes. Edward helped me the whole way, holding back branches and lifting me over logs and stumps. We soon arrived in a small clearing, almost perfectly round, and I gasped at the sight.

In the center of the small meadow was a picnic blanket, on top of which was a basket, the blanket surrounded by blazing torches. Soft classical music was drifting through, songs that I had never heard before. I turned to look at Edward, who was watching my expression anxiously. I smiled. "Edward, it's wonderful."

He grinned back and led me over to the blanket. I sat down -- with a bit of trouble, I might admit -- and he sat next to me. He pulled plates, silverware, and wine glasses from the basket, then a bottle of white wine. He filled mine and then his own. After, he grabbed a container and dished out spaghetti on each of our plates. I smiled. I should've known it would be pasta; white wine is better with pasta most of the time.

We ate contentedly, with a little conversation here and there. Most of the time it was silent, however. I enjoyed just sitting there with him, knowing that he was there with me. When we were finished with the food and wine, he cleared up.

"Edward, who is this that's playing?" I asked, refering to the notes of the piano I heard.

He looked down, blushing lightly. "That's a recording of my compositions."

"Yours?!"

"Yes, mine."

I was stunned. He played such beautiful music? It was amazing. I couldn't believe something so lovely and wonderful had been composed by Edward.

"I wrote something for you, too."

That caught my attention. He was now standing by the CD player, changing the song. Moments later, a soft lullaby hit my ears, soothing and exciting all at the same time. It was so beautiful. I looked at Edward; he had written this for me?

"It's your lullaby," he said, sitting down next to me again. "Do you like it?"

I was silent for a moment, then said, "Edward, it's amazing. I love it."

He beamed. "It's what I feel everytime I'm with you, Bella."

My breath caught in my chest. Thos were the most romantic words I had ever heard anyone say, and they had been directed at me. Me, plain old Bella. I was shocked, but pleasantly so.

"Oh, Edward... I..." There wasn't words to say what I was feeling. I couldn't describe it. So instead, I leaned forward and briefly touched my lips to his.

When I pulled away, he looked stunned. Oh, no! It had been horrible. My face must have shown my fear, because he said, "No, no, Bella! That was... wonderful. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you, Edward. I've never been happier than right now."

The date finished up a few hours later. For the rest of the time, I laid in his arms, content to just listen to my lullaby. It was nearly midnight when we left the meadow. Edward gathered the picnic things and we hiked back to the car. He was still able to help me, which had to have been a feat with those things in his arms.

With materials in the trunk and us in our seats, we drove back. We didn't talk much on the way back, either, but I was happy. We didn't need to speak. This was enough.

When he pulled up outside my apartment building, he opened my door, a CD in hand. He gave it to me. "Here. It's the CD we were listening to in the meadow. You can keep it. Your lullaby is number thirteen."

I smiled happily at him and said thank you. I hugged him tightly and gave his lips a peck. I didn't want to go inside and leave him, but the day had to end at some point. We waved to each other as I walked into the building.

Alice wasn't there when I entered my apartment, thank god. I didn't want to talk right now. I just wanted to get into my pajamas, lay down, and think about my evening with Edward.

I did just that, but before I crawled into bed, I put in the CD of Edward's music and turned it to my lullaby. I fell asleep listening to the song that told of everything Edward felt for me.

Was it just me or was there something more to that lullaby, something that I was missing?

Oh, well. I would figure it out eventually.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! Finally, right? Ugh, it took me forever, and I'm soooo sorry. I had writer's block. But thankfully, Emma managed to push me into writing it! She decided we were each going to write for ten minutes straight. My block went away, but... she ended up losing motivation and watching TV. xD

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.10.08_


End file.
